Bloody Love and a Sad Destiny Redo
by Apathetic Lambchoppi
Summary: Things had been going so well...until the Battle of Hogwarts happened over a year too early. Harry's 6th year is full of war and death instead of old memories of Tom Riddle and horcruxes. What will he do when he's lost everyone and everything and is thrown back in time to the person he SHOULD have just been viewing memories of? Tom Riddle/Harry Potter slash
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"Man makes plans . . . and God laughs."_

 _―Michael Chabon_

 _I just want to say thanks Moka-girl. She inspired me to redo this story and helped me with a lot of the kinks. You're awesome!_

* * *

Harry couldn't help but find it all funny in a way.

How the tables had turned so _suddenly_ \- right was now wrong and _wrong was right_. So many things had changed so quickly, lives ended. Lives _created_. Harry had learned there was more than one way to die, and there were _definitely_ worse things than death.

* * *

Cold. Everything was so cold.

Without...without _them_ it felt as if there was a constant dementor beside him, a chronic black cloud of misery that just _didn't stop_ and didn't get any easier as time passed by.

Nono _no_. It got _worse. And worse._

Harry had thought he felt pain when he grew up as an orphan. Raised underneath the rough fists and uncaring words of the Dursley's. The sharp stabs of _wantwantwant_ that seeing his parents' faces left him with. Thought he knew _all about_ pain. Then he saw Cedric die. And he knew he had known nothing.

Watching another take his last breath-the _light's leave his eyes_. It was nothing like in the movies. He remembered the fear and the desperation to do _something_ anything to undo what had been done- and he blamed himself. Blamed himself for being _selfish_.

Selfish enough to not want to steal the Triwizard cup from the _real_ Hogwarts champion. To not be in the spotlight _all the time._ He remembered the nightmares that summer... they had never been worse, but that might've been helped by that _bastard_ being up and about.

Harry could scarcely remember a time where _He_ hadn't been around, yet those days had never been clearer ever before.

So all the anger, rage, and _hatred_ that he had for himself and his _weakness_ was shoved at the people around him, a way to not only protect himself but to _save them. From_ himself.

But it wasn't to be. The one person he kept, _the one person he was selfish with_ , well...they died. Gone.

 _Dead_.

And Harry remembered- _oh he remembered quite clearly_ \- how he had yelled, how he had _tried_ to warn him...and that had cost him. Cost... _Sirius._ His first and only father-figure. An adult he could _actually_ trust. A blast of green light, _light that he remembered in the darkest of nightmares with a cold red stare_ , snuffed him out. Just like that. And when Harry casted the most evil of spells at the one who had _stolen from him,_ well, the pleasure that ran down his spine was something he dared not even admit to himself.

So the tally chart was gifted with one more mark. Another mark of his _failure_ and _weakness._ And Harry vowed it would never happen again. That he would be _stronger, better_ than ever before and save those he loved. He would no longer be _selfish._

But it's hard to fight the need, the want to have something of your own. So when _Malfoy_ schemed of a way to allow _Voldemort's_ minions into Hogwarts, he didn't try to stop him. He enjoyed his time at Hogwarts and played games, learned new things. Crushed on girls he knew he'd never be with. Joked as if there would be a tomorrow.

And he was _happy._ For once he felt _good_.

And then they entered and it was torn away. Forever.

* * *

That day still haunted Harry like nothing else. He now knew that things could _always_ be worse and wasn't that such a _joke_? That he finally realized his mistakes when it was too late to rectify them? That he _wanted to do something_ when that chance had already been stolen from him?

They had come on October 31st. When spirits were high and awareness was low. Harry distinctly remembered that when they came running into the Great Hall he'd been chewing on the last part of his favorite food- treacle tart.

He didn't like treacle tart anymore.

They had slaughtered them. The teachers _tried..._ but against _that many_ highly skilled witches and wizards you just _couldn't_ protect a mass population. They had locked the doors immediately, their eyes gleaming and teeth shining like rabid dogs.

 _...Surrender now and you shan't be touched. Surrender, and no magical blood need be spilt._ _Do not force my hand, for Lord Voldemort does not forgive. Or forget..._

It had been rather _practical_ the way they dealt with it. No matter how fearsome their expressions, they were dogs. And dogs followed Master's orders. Of course it didn't start out that way...first the teachers attacked. Spells were sent from either side, many students being caught in the crossfire.

Eventually the spells on the doors were broken down and students ran free, tears falling from their fear-filled eyes. Screams echoed throughout the halls...and Harry was _afraid._ For if they had entered here, where on Earth was safe?

So they ran away, desperately trying to find a way out. Teacher after teacher fell to the hands of the Dark, some quickly and others... _slowly._ The fight seemed to last forever, but eventually their numbers dwindled until there was no choice.

Hogwarts could not be saved.

His... _his home_ had been stolen. _Taken_ from him.

All the happy times... _everything decent about his life_. Tarnished. Made unclean by a sadistic psychopath.

And for what? War? To _win_?

There were no winners in war. Just survivors.

And Harry didn't even know if the survivors _were_ the winners anymore.

* * *

Not everyone he cared for had died at the battle. No, Hermione and Ron made it out with him, along with Neville and a few other Gryffindors, along with many other children Harry didn't know and didn't _care_ to know.

To be honest, Harry really _hadn't_ lost anyone at the Battle. Except his home of course. But Harry could accept that.

Home was where the heart was and if his heart was with _anyone_ it was with his two best friends, the two _most important_ people in his life. He wasn't the only one who knew that though. Yes, his love was a weakness _he knew that_ , but he couldn't stop it _now._ No. He just _couldn't._

And that was his mistake. Allowing himself _to be selfish AGAIN._

He knew it was wrong, wrong to _rely_ on them- to not want to be _alone_ all the time. To not want to face death and destruction without one of their brilliant faces to remind him _why_ this was worth it. Why it was alright to end the lives of those _he didn't even know._

They faced so many battles together, learned the most powerful light spells that cut through their dark shields like butter. Together they were _unstoppable._

Then Ron died.

It had been pretty anticlimactic actually. It wasn't even mid-battle. No, it was _after,_ after they had one. It had been a routine sweep through Diagon. While Hogsmeade and Hogwarts had been taken long before then, Diagon Alley had remained there's. A refuge for those not wishing to submit under _His_ wrath.

You didn't have to join, just be neutral and you were welcome.

But the Death Eaters had snuck their way in, ambushing them like the cunning snakes they were. But the Light was strong, and they _obliterated_ them. But not all. While cleaning up, a single Death Eater had sent a silent cutting curse at Ron. Straight across his throat- red blood making his ginger locks look dull in comparison.

Harry remembered the feel of the crimson liquid splashing across his face.

Beside him Hermione had _screamed_ utterly horrified at what had occurred. She rushed through all the numerous healing spells they had all learned, whispering many even _he_ didn't know. But he didn't care. Ron... _Ron was gone._

He knew the second that blood had splattered and he caught Ron's glance for- _for the last time._ Those cornflower blue eyes had flickered, and died out immediately after, showing that their light was gone.

Gone forever.

And Harry didn't cry, he didn't shed a tear. No, he strode straight to the _vermin_ responsible and pummeled him until his face was unrecognizable and he began to choke on his own spit and blood.

And then he crunched his neck with his foot, not sparing him a second glance.

* * *

He now stood alone. Eyes bright and unfeeling, his face no longer bruised, but dirt and blood covering it still. His soft leather boots made no sound as he crossed the wet sidewalk, rain splattering harshly on himself and the ground. The rain and gloomy atmosphere reflected his inner self _too_ well, and he found himself sneering.

He couldn't even pretend he was happy? That he was just taking a short stroll before making his way home to his family? No, that would be too _good_ for the great _Harry Potter._

He kicked a stone in his path half-heartedly, the sneer slipping from his features like the rain from his chin.

 _What a joke. The Great Harry Potter._ Savior _of the Wizarding World. Ha bloody ha._

A giggle almost forced it's way from his mouth, but merely came as a soft sigh, betraying what he felt within. He was just so _tired._ After so many months of constant fighting, constant _death_ \- he just _needed something else._ Somewhere to properly _grieve._

So far he had held back...first with- _with Ron_ , he had stayed strong for Herm- _her_ , so she could let it out. Because _she deserved it._ And it had been fine. They worked well together, both untiring in their dedication to _end_ the _Monster_ who had taken everything from them. Their lives, their happiness, _their freedom._

Yes, they worked well together.

They hadn't talked, _no_ not with the obvious hollow space between them. Their missing piece. _The loss._

They never talked about what had happened, or even about anything remotely personal. Everything was about the war. And that's how they liked it. But just a few short weeks ago...well. Harry regretted not talking to _her_ now.

But the past was the past and here was _now_ and Harry refused to wallow in the guilt and sadness. Not until his job was done.

So he continued walking, his sudden determination quickening his stride and tightening his hands into fists within his coat. He banished such thoughts from his mind, dark eyes ever moving _ever watching_ for the dangers around him. He had left without words to his fellow fighters, not wanting to face their desperate eyes, _begging_ him to save them.

Snake-face had realized their plan to destroy all his horcruxes long beforehand, destroying their main plan, _their only salvation_ , as if it was just a mildly annoying fly, easily dispatched of. He collected his remaining ones and put them in Hogwarts. Making them _completely_ untouchable.

They had spies though...and Harry knew _exactly_ where the arrogant bastard would keep them. A place _he_ believed impenetrable. And of _course_ he would leave them all in one place. Idiot.

So Harry had sent one of the spies with a recording of his voice while he continued with his _own_ mission. He was confident that they would succeed in either destroying it with fiendfyre, or at least bringing them all back to the base. Yes, his plan would be successful. It was only the _after_ he was worried about.

His thoughts were swept to the side without effort though at the sight before him.

 _Godric's Hollow._

Harry's eyes blinked tiredly, his inner awe not able to trudge its way through the months of sadness, guilt, and utter _tiredness_ that lay upon him like bars on a jail cell. His sudden stop abruptly returned to a quick walk, but even he could not ignore the sight of his parent's gravestones for the first time. No matter how he felt.

His knees gave out from beneath him, his eyes apathetic but his insides a storm of sadness and utter _regret._

 _I'm sorry Mum. And Dad. I'm sorry we couldn't be together._

And he was. Sorry that they had never been able to live full lives. Lives that they _deserved._ And for once he didn't regret the tears he shed, because they _deserved them._ The wonderful people who gave him life and then saved him from death, they _deserved_ his recognition.

And with one last touch of the gravestone and a single lily conjured and lain on the ground with delicate care, he took his leave, promising to himself to make them - _everyone-_ proud _._

* * *

It had been some time since Albus Dumbledore had fallen. And unlike some believed, he didn't die in a battle. No, he died from _natural causes._ It had been a sad day when their leader died, but at least it had been before the ones closest to Harry had passed. However, he also died a martyr, to the public anyhow, and the Light used this.

Dumbledore had been a powerful man, and he continued to be in his death by memory.

"Go to where it all began. _That_ is where you will change the world."

They had been some of the last words whispered by Albus Dumbledore, and they had been to Harry alone. Immediately after his death they seemed important, but with Voldemort to fight, they soon faded from his memory. He had bigger and more _important_ things to worry about than the old musings of a man on his deathbed. No, he hadn't given them a second thought.

But after _her_ death...well, suddenly they seemed more important than ever before. This was his last chance, _the last_ thing he could count on, _hope for,_ before his willpower would come to an end. Before he _gave up._

So he pushed onward, ignoring the hopeful thoughts and guilt constricting his heart as he entered Godric's Hollow and made his way up to where it all began, where it all started. And when he saw the black scorch marks and crib he froze.

 _There's nothing here._

And oh he wanted to _sob_ because how _stupid had he been?_ Like he would find a saving grace in the ramblings of an old man, an old man who _lived_ to tell riddles and empty nothings to inspire a hope that didn't exist.

 _Next great adventure my arse._

But suddenly he saw a golden light, a light that he could have _sworn_ wasn't there before. And when he saw the pensieve swirl with a single memory, he didn't hesitate in diving head first.

What did he have to lose anyway?

* * *

Hey everyone! This is actually a rewrite to Bloody Love and a Sad Destiny. I am COMPLETELY redoing it, because I cannot STAND how I have it before. Ugh. Tom is completely OOC and why on EARTH did I make Harry that attractive? Damn. I was awful. ANYway :D I know I said on my profile..maybe on Malicious Intentions? that I wasn't going to update this until I was done with Malicious, but I've hit a bit of a snag. I really want to end the chapter where I am right now, but I need to add more. Anyway, I should update soon! Okay, summary and warnings like always will be on chapter 2. Hope you like the new and improved Bloody Love and a Sad Destiny! Reviews are always appreciated...and for those who reviewed on Bloody Love before, know that I love and appreciate every single one even though I didn't reply back.


	2. Explanations

To start off with...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not, and will NEVER own anything about Harry Potter. My plot-line probably isn't very original either. So...yeah. No sue? Yes, no sue.

Now for a more detailed summary! Oh wait...I don't have one. Haha. *sheepish grin*. Looks like EVERYTHING you need to know is with the link. Isn't that wonderful? I AM going to give you info you need for the story that I won't be talking about in later chapters...

 **PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT *DOWN ARROW* SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE**************

Harry doesn't know Voldemort's younger self is Tom Riddle. Explanations? Request and I shall to the best of my ability provide. See how nice I am? Alright. In his second year, Tom's diary just didn't have a name/ was scratched out. Aight? And we're gonna say when Harry read from the diary Tom just said his name was Tom...or something. Alright...um. Harry DID see phantom Tom, but he never had the evil villain chat. Instead, Harry DIDN'T act like a stupid ass and called for Dumbledore when he discovered the Chamber, thoughts of last year's expedition and near-death experience falling into his considerations. Do I give Harry too much credit? Perhaps. But who cares! :D We'll still give Harry credit for killing the Basilisk though...maybe I'll tell a tale about it later? And in fourth year...well we can just say Harry didn't connect the dots to Tom Riddle senior being Voldemort's father, therefore making it likely Voldemort shared his last name. See! Credit stolen back again. He was pretty indisposed though. Could have just missed the name. You know...seeing death and all _does_ tend to make people a bit unobservant. And from the beginning of sixth year onward it's all AU so there! Covered all my bases. Aren't I great? :D

 _Warnings_ : There will be LOTS of messed up stuff in here. That means that if you've read Malicious Intentions, this should be a walk in the park. Only difference is that I'm likely to have detailed slash scenes in this. Yes. Slash. For all you new fanfic readers that means male on male. So for you who prefer to only read heterosexual relations, I would suggest going elsewhere. But give it a shot! Its pretty great. :D I will ALWAYS put warnings at the bottom of my chapters if I find it necessary. So I'm not gonna list POSSIBLE stuff here. I don't know if it'll be here. Anyway, there ya go.

I'm pretty sure that's all I need to put down...alright. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this super short chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Explanations

 _"People say 'I'm taking it one day at a time'. You know what? So is everybody. That's how time works."_

 _― Hannibal Buress_

* * *

If the golden glow of the pensieve didn't clue Harry into how this wasn't your average everyday pensieve...well, the feeling of a thousand dull knives sinking into his body _did_. Unlike with the Cruciatus, he didn't have anything to prove at the moment, so he screamed and screamed to his heart's content.

Now wasn't that a fantastic silver lining?

Finally the pain seemed to dull, and once it was completely over Harry dared to open his eyes. His body ached and he felt as if he had just fell off his broom from a thousand feet in the air, but otherwise he was _fine._ What _wasn't_ fine were the pair of icy blue eyes so close to his face he could detect the changes in pupil size. He jumped up and had his wand in his hand in a heartbeat, a _Stupefy_ already on the edge of his tongue.

He took advantage of the second-long hesitation of his opponent and went ahead and fired it off, thoughts already on how to get out of here and back to the base. Why had he left _anyway_?

He had already listed the man as taken care of in his mind, so the wandless _Protego_ the man whispered completely blew him away, and put him on extreme guard. _No one_ he knew _alive_ could perform a wandless Protego. Besides Moldyshorts of course, but he wasn't really _alive_ anyway. No...this was _worrisome._

Did he have a new enemy to contend with? Or did he _actually_ manage to make a new enemy in under three seconds? Wow. New record for Harry _Bloody_ Potter.

However, what met his spell and grimace he was unable to hide was simply a grin and a twinkling of white-ish blue eyes.

 _Wait a second…_

"W-who are you? Do you know Albus Dumbledore? _Wait!_ Are you Aberforth, his brother? I've heard about you-"

"Please my dear boy. _Calm down._ I know Albus. He is actually a good friend of mine. I am not Aberforth however. I would love to have you continue guessing though. I wonder how long it'll take. I'll give you a hint...I'm immortal!"

Harry cocked his head in confusion, only realizing after his rushed words that he _really_ should be running away now or at the very least _apologizing_...but this man didn't care. He was actually going into the kitchen of all thi-

"Hey! Wait a second. Where are you going!? I have questions. Oh, and sorry about...well _you_ know." The man ceased his walking, messy white curls flopping around on his head. Harry suddenly wondered how _his_ hair looked right now, and wasn't that a silly thing to be worrying about? He pushed those thoughts away and returned to the matter at hand.

Who was this guy? And then he knew. Of course! Dumbledore's friend _and_ immortal? Nicholas Flamel!

"Oh. You're Nicholas Flamel. But...the Philosopher's stone was destroyed. Shouldn't you... _you know_ be...um...dead by now?" Harry could feel his face reddening and his features twist into a cringe. Did he _want_ this guy to attack him? Against all logic however, the man merely laughed loudly, and Harry was distinctly reminded of images of Father Christmas.

"Well, as you can see I'm _very_ much alive. You pose many questions however. You believe my stone gone? And that my methods of immortality are so well known...hm. Discouraging, but exciting as well. How did you come to learn of all my secrets?" The man had made a pot of tea while Harry was floundering in the middle of the living room, hoping his faux pas would be accepted or at least ignored.

Yet again Harry was surprised. He didn't know the stone was gone? Had...had Dumbledore destroyed it _without permission?_ But wait...that didn't make sense. Flamel would _have_ to take the potion more than once every 5 years. He would have realized by now...right?

"Um excuse me sir. Not to be _nosy_ , but how often do you need to drink the Elixir of Life? To stay healthy I mean." Harry was still red, embarrassed beyond belief to have attacked this man _in this home,_ then asked why he wasn't already dead of all things! He really needed Herm- and he _remembered_.

Harry shuddered and felt his insides shriveling up, the dementor returning from his brief break. Perhaps they needed naps every now and then? And he _also_ realized why he was here. The pensieve. Perhaps it hadn't been a pensieve, but a teleporter of sorts? Maybe Flamel was in hiding and Dumbledore had sent Harry to him for advice. But why wouldn't he just give Harry the address? Since he had made it through without knowing the address, Flamel couldn't be utilizing Fidelius charm...but maybe the object he had gone through was a sort of loophole?

Maybe?

"Boy? He _llo!_ Anyone home? I was _trying_ to tell a story. My, how rude you youngins are nowadays." Harry abruptly quit his inner musings, yet again embarrassed beyond belief. Why wasn't this guy just hexing him already?!

"S-sorry sir. Just...um. In my head. Ya know?" The old man smiled kindly, his hand reaching out to pat Harry on the shoulder, but only reaching his knee, since he was sitting and Harry was standing.

"Come now boy! Sit your behind down. No good story is told standing. I want you comfy for it. Not sure if you're overly polite or just silly. Goodness." Harry plopped down without a second thought and couldn't help but think the heat on his cheeks and ears might just stay there forever.

"Alright, now that I have your _unwavering_ attention... I'll teach you _all_ about my wondrous invention. I made it in...hm when was it? 1392? Yeah, that sounds about right. I was 62. Peak of health even at that age. _Any_ way, the stone releases the main ingredient of the Elixir of Life, _Frigere_ , every few weeks. However, I don't have to take the actual potion until a whole year has passed. After that...well, I tested it a single time and it was _not fun._ Have you ever seen your hands start to chip away? Awful! I only wish that they had cameras back in my day. Would have been a sight to show others. Freak 'em out to high heaven. Ha!"

Harry stared at the old man blankly, but in a new light. _He's almost 700 years old! Morgana's' tits that's... old!_ Harry's eyes had pulled open almost as far as his mouth without his permission, thoughts of how much this guy must have seen when the man yet again shoved a wrinkled hand in his vision, blue eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Hey kid! You look like I just asked you to fondle my grandmum. She's dead just so you know so no worries. Oh...she's _also_ a skeleton so no _other_ worries if you catch my drift." Harry continued to look surprised, but now his eyebrows crinkled and eyes widened for a _different_ reason.

"Who on _Earth_ uses that as an expression?! Fondle your- _gross!_ Blimey man, I do _not_ want to know what goes on in your head on a regular basis." Flamel let loose another grin that Harry was beginning to think was his go-to expression at every comment of his. He wasn't sure he liked it all that much.

"Hey, I'm old boy. All I got are my jokes and super cool souvenirs. Do you know anyone who has an original Yataghan sword from the Ottoman empire? Huh? _How many!_ "

Harry looked incredulously at the man, not really sure what the man expected from him. Flamel motioned with his hand yet again, but the man's mischievous eyes made him let out a sigh that was _definitely not supposed to be a laugh!_ He rolled his eyes as well for added effect. He was _not_ amused! Definitely not.

The other man's grin said otherwise but…

"None that I can think of sir." The man's smile brightened a few notches, his eyes twinkling madly.

"See! Immortality _does_ have it's perks. Anyway my boy, I hope that answers your question. Got any more?" Harry had many up and ready, and as he continually listed them he was suddenly interrupted.

"How about you tell me how you came to be here boy. Perhaps _that_ will help me answer to the best of my ability." So Harry spoke of his journey, leaving out all of the Light's plans against Voldemort. He _had_ to be careful no matter what.

At the mention of the pensieve Flamel's eyes brightened to unimaginable proportions and his grin took up at _least_ half of his face. He shoved a newspaper in Harry's lap - _and when did he get a cup of Earl Grey in his hands and a throw wrapped across his shoulders? -_ and waved madly at it, as if the mysteries of the universe lay within it.

Harry picked it up with another laugh-turned sigh and skimmed through the front page of the wrinkled Daily Prophet. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so why on Earth would Flamel- _Date: Wednesday 17 January 1944._

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open with a gasp.

 _I time traveled._

* * *

Another chapter! I'm on a roll. Creativity is racing through my veins tonight boys and girls! :D Btw- I WILL address how Flamel gave Harry info so easily. Something so little won't be a plot hole pinkie swear. Thanks for my single reviewer btw! I can't believe I even got that with my speed haha. :D Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know. I looked over this once for errors, but it's likely I missed a LOT. Also, if my historical reference is wrong SORRY. I just looked this up on Google like 10 minutes ago. My first link too. Anyway, thanks!

 _Frigere: Latin for 'lifeblood'. Used google translate. :D_


	3. Getting to Know You

Yes, I'm back very soon! Thanks again to my single reviewer so far. :D You are amazing TwistedGrim! Confrontation with Tom...please let me know if either Harry or Tom is OOC alright? I'm worried I'm not writing Harry correctly. Surprisingly, psychos are super easy to write for me. Does that say something about me...? Eh, I bet it's nothing. :D Please enjoy!

Chapter 3

Getting to Know You

 _"The right hand doesn't know what the left is doing" is a phrase that refers to times when people ought to know, but don't know, about something that is happening very close to them. For instance, you ought to know about the man who watches you when you sleep."_

 _― Lemony Snicket_

* * *

" _Hooooneeeey!_ Breakfast is _ready_! Now get your skinny arse out of that bed!" The horrifyingly feminine voice abruptly switched to it's usual gruff-y yell. Harry would love to say the man's sarcasm was as annoying as he pretended it was...but Harry _loved_ it. The man's overall attitude was _exactly_ what Harry wanted and needed. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Yeah yeah you old geezer! I'm gettn' up!"

"What did you just fuckn' say?!"

"Nothing darling! I'll be there in a moment!" Harry made sure his voice was high-pitched like a woman's, no sarcasm easily detected.

No response was made, but Harry knew the man was busy chuckling to himself. Harry began to sit up, but easily flopped back down onto the silky brown pillow beneath his head, his curls splaying all over the pillow and his face. He blew a few pieces away and ran a hand through them, his other hand coming up to cover a yawn. Suddenly, he remembered what day it was.

 _We're going to Diagon!_

And if that didn't get Harry's "skinny arse" out of bed he didn't know what would. He rushed through his shower and pulled on a pair of cotton pants and a thin red shirt. He didn't even bother messing with the pile of curls atop his head. Nothing would save it.

He entered the kitchen with ease; living in a home for seven months would do that. The rich creams, golds, and browns the entire house was decorated with were comfortably familiar and he gulped down his cinnamon pancakes without abandon. Did he mention how wonderful a cook Flamel was?

"Don't forget to eat a banana. Do you _want_ a Charley Horse later?"

"Is that even proven? That potassium helps?" Flamel sent him one of his famous Nick-grins, and flicked a spoon-full of oatmeal at Harry. A quick wave of his hand sent the oatmeal flying elsewhere. If it was on the wall instead of the obvious sink choice...well. He _was_ still learning how to control his wandless magic.

"Hell if I know. You ready to take your OWLs?" Harry finished his last bite of pancake and with obvious spite grabbed an apple instead of the banana. He was met with a glare, but nothing else.

"Yeah. Your tutelage has helped me _wonderfully_ Master Flamel. What are you going to do while I take them?"

"Well, I'm going to do some business with the goblins, and I'm almost out of dragon fly wings so I should probably grab some of those. Did you want me to pick up anything specific? I mean, we have to head over to Blotts and everywhere else, but we can just go together." Harry nodded slowly, his thoughts more on his apple and oncoming OWLs than the conversation.

"And Dumbledore said it was alright? For me to transfer?" With a careless flick of Flamel's wrist the dishes were cleaned and put into the cabinets while he righted his robe, white-blue eyes flickering around the house to see if he had missed anything.

"Yeah yeah he's worked it out with Dippet. Everything is a-okay. I expect nothing but Outstandings! You hear me boy!" Harry grinned evilly at that, his eyes alight with mischief.

" _Sure._ And I'll make sure to start shitting gold while I'm at it. Piece of cake." While Flamel's teachings had Harry caught up with most of his sixth year work if not all, he hadn't suddenly become Hermione incarnate. His theory work would always be average. No matter what.

His _practical_ though...well, Harry was excited to see how well he improved in each of his subjects.

"Oh don't use sarcasm with _me_ boy. How rude! I want at _least_ an E on potions though. If you don't all the other Potions Masters at the convention next month with _laugh_ at me. _Flamel can't even teach fifth year Potions. What a joke!_ " Flamel whined and covered his wrinkled face in mock sorrow, his hands undoubtedly covering the shit-eating grin he was wearing.

"Oh lighten up you old geezer. I'll do ya proud." The man uncovered his smile and reached an arm over Harry's narrow shoulders, easily grasping him in preparation for apparition.

"I got to ask though. Is there _actually_ a convention for Potion's Master's?" Flamel's eyes twinkled like stars, his white teeth brilliant and uncovered while he smiled.

"What do you think kid?" And with a _Pop!_ they made their way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry was... _pleasantly_ surprised. He had taken OWLs for all the subjects he had studied for at Hogwarts previously, except Divination of course. He had _no_ interest in taking or caring about a class that had subjected him to a lifetime of sorrow. He wouldn't support the cause of prophecy-making by even _attending_ the course.

So, he took his OWLs for Transfiguration, Charms, Care, DADA, History, Potions, Herbology, and surprisingly _Arithmancy._ Harry had always been good at maths during school... _primary_ school anyway. And he had enjoyed them too.

So, when Flamel learned of this, he had Harry catch up, and he really _only_ needed to cover three years of material. It was _nothing._ Actually, Harry would be ecstatic if he got an Acceptable. He truly doubted he got any higher.

So, Harry exited the Ministry with a spring in his step, for once confident in his abilities and excited instead of nervous for the results. However, as thoughts of his imminent entry into Hogwarts filled his mind, past worries did as well. He hadn't been at Hogwarts since...well since _everything_ started. So many bad memories were there...well. Harry was just thankful nothing _too_ horrifying happened that day.

If it had, he was confident he wouldn't be able to enter the premises without having a panic attack. Diagon Alley, while reminding him of bad times, also represented a safe haven. He just put the memory of... _Ron's_ death into the corner of his mind, ignoring the veil of misery that threatened to smother him.

Being in Nick's care had been _extremely_ helpful for his mind _and_ body. The peace and quiet he found there...so different from the rambunctious war zone he had been living in for almost three months. Every day had been a battle, and just making it to a less-permanent sleep every night was considered a victory. _Yet again_ , Harry wiped his mind of such thoughts, his eyes eating up the sight of a war-free Diagon Alley.

Of course a war _was_ going on, but to Harry, _this_ was peaceful. He almost-ran - _it was just a fast walk dammit -_ over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and ordered a salted caramel cone, thoughts of happy days filling his mind as the yummy treat filled his belly. When he found his foot tapping away when he was just about halfway through the cone he hopped up and checked the time, seeing that Flamel wouldn't be expecting him at Blotts for another half hour.

So, he made his way through the streets, happy faces changing his own apathetic expression to a silly grin. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this carefree. And he didn't care to remind himself of a time beforehand. Just as he was rounding a corner a hard and _very tall_ obstacle abruptly appeared, causing him to fall directly on his arse, ice cream smearing all over his robe and pant leg.

Before Harry could so much as say a word a pale hand was shoved in his face, and Harry instinctively grasped it. A flutter of _something_ ran up and down Harry's arm, but the touch was ended too soon for him to tell.

 _Must have been my imagination._

Harry looked up at his obstacle and was alarmed by just how _pretty_ this guy was.

 _And I did not just think some random bloke on the street was pretty._

His eyes were an extremely dark grey and his jet-black hair was straight and styled to perfection. The man's robes fit him _just right,_ and Harry couldn't help but notice how loose and baggy all his clothing was. It wasn't Dudley size, but not nearly as small as it could be. His eyebrows _looked_ to be groomed, but Harry just couldn't imagine a guy plucking his eyebrows like the girls did in his time period. Maybe it was a thing in the 40's? And he had managed to gain all the attractive aristocratic features that existed.

 _Ugh, I hate talking to pretty people. I'll end up drooling all over myself or something._

An awkward silence began to occur, for the other boy seemed preoccupied with something, and Harry decided that the boy must be waiting for him to apologize. He _had_ walked into the man for Merlin's sake!

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry! Wasn't looking in front of me like an idiot. Did any get on you? I can clean it, or pay for any damages. Seriously, I'm so sorry…"

 _Why am I rambling? I sound like a total idiot. Stop. Talking._

"Anyway...yeah. Um. Sorry. For...that." Harry bit his bottom lip, his eyes trailing over the smiling face of the guy he just _walked into_ of all things and fiddled with the loose piece of string coming from the bottom of his shirt.

"No worries my friend. No need to continue apologizing." The man had the audacity to _laugh_ of all things, and if that didn't make Harry want to crawl into a hole and die he didn't know what would. He could feel that damn red demon climbing up his neck all the way to his ears and he knew he looked like the worst sunburn victim on the planet.

"Yeah yeah...well. Yeah. I'm just...gonna go. Yeah. Bye!" And Harry ran off, not understanding how he had managed to be so bad at _talking_ to people.

* * *

Tom Riddle was having the best summer of his life. Just last year he had _finally_ turned seventeen, making him old enough to get his apparition licence. He also had reached majority...and if _that_ hadn't made him sincerely happy he didn't know what would.

He was _finally_ done with that _damn_ orphanage and all those who lived within it. After a few years or so he would burn it all to the ground of course, but crimes required patience and finesse, and he had no interest in going to prison over something so _small._ This whole summer he had been staying in the Leaky Cauldron, working as a waiter every other day to help pay the rent.

It was a pathetic job, but he would take _anything_ over the disgusting _muggles_ at the orphanage.

As he was taking yet another stroll through Diagon - _he would_ never _tire of the beauty of a magical community -_ a small shape hit his chest, abruptly stopping all movement. Unlike the _person_ who had rammed into him, he didn't fall ungracefully on his back, but he did back pedal a bit. He controlled himself quickly and prepared himself for conversation, secretly hoping _whoever_ this was would be rude and just run off wherever he had dragged himself from.

He shoved his hand into the person's face, polite facade firmly in place. Still sincerely hoping they would be rude and just _go away_. It was not to be though, for the boy gripped his hand firmly. A powerful warmth swept through him and he took back his own appendage back quickly, not understanding what just happened _at all._

Of course he didn't allow this to show on his face, but his confusion made him forget to apologize, even if he didn't believe himself at fault. In society, that's just _what you did._ Weird, but required.

However, it seemed it wouldn't matter for the boy began to murmur numerous apologies, his hands gesturing every which way, and even once almost touching Tom as if to see if he was alright. Of course, Tom put a stop to that _immediately_ and said,

"No worries my friend. No need to continue apologizing."

He probably should have said something a bit more articulate...but that _warmth._ What _was_ that? He released a quick laugh as well, hoping beyond hope that this would end soon. The boy said some kind of goodbye and left his sight quickly, leaving him to his own thoughts.

 _Thank Merlin._

Now though, all he could think of was the boy with crazy black hair, bright green eyes, and icecream covering his chin.

* * *

"So I just utterly _rammed_ into this poor bloke, icecream flying everywhere. I swear, I must've said 'sorry' more than a million times. Probably goes to Hogwarts too...ugh. Hope he doesn't remember my stupid face." Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, thoughts still on his embarrassing confrontation just a couple minutes ago.

"Sorry love, but _your_ stupid mug is completely unforgettable!" Flamel whacked him on the back and left his hand there, subtly steering them towards Madam Malkin's.

"Thanks Nick. You just sent my confidence sky high." Flamel's grip on Harry's shoulder tightened for a moment and he sent a quick grin Harry's way.

"Just doing my job dearie. Now go in there and get poked and prodded for stuff you _really_ don't need." Harry just stuck his tongue out, his body already preparing itself for sharp needles digging their way through his skin ' _accidentally'._

* * *

"So my name is going to be Harry Flamel?" They had made their way back to the house just a few short hours after and Harry sank gratefully into the plush leather armchair, his hand waving tiredly to start a fire in the fireplace.

"Yup. You're my official great-great-great some other greats grandson. Your parents, Rosalie and Edward Flamel, died in one of Grindelwald's raids a few months ago. You were here visiting your favorite numerous greats granddad and managed survived." Tea magically appeared in front of both of them, and when Harry sipped some of the hot liquid, he managed to sink even deeper into the armchair with a deep sigh.

"And they were in Wales right? Usk, Wales?"

"Yeah yeah. Don't go into detail. Once your classmates hear of their deaths they'll back off. It's only polite." They both shared a grin at that and Harry closed his eyes briefly, unbelievably happy to just be _sitting_ here.

Happy. He didn't think he would ever feel that way again.

Lately he had managed to keep...certain memories out of his mind, if only just because he was in an entirely new atmosphere. He knew the nightmares and flashbacks would return once he made his way to Hogwarts, but that was a bridge he would cross once he reached it.

Maybe...maybe not even then.

All Harry's life he'd ignored bad memories and thoughts. He'd probably just manage to do that again. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

As his thoughts turned to his first home, his future plans also appeared. Harry knew that he had been gifted the perfect opportunity by Dumbledore. Voldemort hadn't even _begun_ gaining followers and power until the early sixties. Voldemort's name had just begun becoming popular in the seventies. He had _plenty_ of time to find the bastard and kill him. And he probably didn't have that many horcruxes yet either!

He guessed that he had made the diary while young or maybe even at school.

 _Psycho probably started killing people at fourteen._

All the others though...he had no idea. At least he knew what they all _were,_ or at least had a general idea. Dumbledore had pretty much told Harry everything he knew about horcruxes to Harry after the Battle, so Harry was probably one of few experts on them. Besides, he could sense the black magic used if he concentrated. Had something to do with their connection...but that was beside the point.

Harry was determined to finish school and learn everything he could. Then he would take Voldemort out before he could so much as _think_ about starting a war. The idea of saving _so many lives_...in made him giddy in a way.

Harry of course hadn't told Nick of his plans. He had no idea how timelines worked...but he didn't care. If he didn't exist that was _fine._ As long as Voldemort couldn't wreak the havoc he would if given the chance, he was fine with it.

 _Anything_ to save those he cared about.

* * *

Btw, Harry isn't gay for Tom or anything. I can appreciate a hot female, but I'm not at all gay. Harry doesn't have romantic feelings for Tom yet. Neither of them are that shallow. Hoped you liked and please please PLEASE review on how I've written Harry! I really want to make sure he isn't too OOC. Anyway, thanks!

Also, that touch thing...once again is copied from one of Athey's stories I believe. Credit to her! Or anyone who thought of this idea before me. I just know I'M not the original brains behind it. :)


	4. A New Destiny

Ugh...I stayed up all night long doing this chapter. I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE IT. Anyway, I want to say thanks to all the reviews I received. I appreciate you all. :) For those who have read Bloody Love before, I'd LOVE to hear your opinion on this version. In many ways it's completely different, even if it has the same basic plot line.

WARNINGS: Panic Attack. I have no idea if I wrote this accurately, and not only is this warning for those who DO suffer panic attacks so I don't trigger you or something, but also for nitpickers. I'm not a psychology major or anything. I know nothing about this. This is just my guess on how those who have PTSD would act. If it's completely off, Harry just has a special condition. :D

Chapter 4

A New Destiny

"Friendship is born at that moment when one man says to another: "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .""

― C.S. Lewis, _The Four Loves_

* * *

Light rays of sunlight peaked through Harry's white curtains, and the yellow beams shone across his thin face. His black locks fell across the brown pillow, the covers pulled all the way up to his chin. He smiled sleepily, the small dusting of freckles wrinkling along with his nose as the light got too close to his eyes. He was the picture of innocence...

And Nicholas couldn't _wait_ to spoil it.

With a wave of his wand and a small giggle he would _happily_ admit releasing, the games began.

* * *

Harry had just been having the strangest of dreams...a purple pig jumping over the moon of all things, when a splash of ice cold water hit him in the face and then his naked chest. The screech he released was _not_ something he was proud of _because he was a man_ for crying out loud, and once he was out of bed his hands rubbing vigorously over every ice-covered part of him in hopes of warming himself.

He sent the nastiest glare he could come up with at the only person possibly responsible.

"I swear to _Merlin_ I will cut open your belly and force feed you your own liver if you _ever_ so much as _think_ about doing that again."

His threats and malicious expression were ignored in favor of a small golden horn being honked and streamers falling from the sky in colors of red, gold, and pink. Flamel's voice singing the classic song filled the room and Nick himself grinned brighter than he ever had before.

He tossed a few balloons into the air and screamed, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

* * *

"So...you woke me up at 8 o'clock in the morning for bloody _waffles_?"

Flamel stood by the stove with his famous _Kiss the Alchemist_ apron on which had a grinning image of a young Nick who puckered up every now and then and winked before twirling around.

"Of _course_ I did young man. Its July 31st, the date of my young charge's emergence into our grand world! How could I allow you to sleep all day long? Simply _unthinkable!"_

The man flipped a few pieces of bacon and finished up the remaining waffles, making sure to sprinkle some extra cinnamon on top. He flicked his hand and the whipped cream and syrup flew out of the fridge, landing right in front of the birthday boy himself.

"Get to eating boy! I wanna see your food baby!" Harry's hand abruptly stopped making its way towards the whipped cream, his eyes instead meeting Flamel's incredulously.

"Food baby? I-I don't even know where to start with that." Nick made his way over to Harry, his wrinkly hand patting the boy a few times on the cheek while he sported a sarcastic grin upon his face.

"Don't worry your poor little seventeen year old head over it. Wouldn't want you to pull something." Before Harry could so much as hiss out a comeback the man had already turned back to the bacon and his own eggs that were frying.

"Now, what do you want to do today Harry? We can do _whatever_ you want." And as Harry scarfed down his waffles - _which were_ beyond _amazing by the way -_ Harry could only think of one thing he wanted to do.

"I want to fly."

* * *

Today had probably been the best day of his life. And that made it the worst.

After a day filled with _finally_ being able to use his wand whenever he wanted, lots of needless apparition, and _hours_ of flying with the Firebolt he was _extremely_ thankful he had kept on his person along with many other things, he had finally sat down in the living room with a big storybook and a hot mug of chocolate. He also had over three of the softest throw blankets in Nick's house covering his body whilst he curled up in the chair.

He didn't think he had ever been more comfy in his life.

As he suddenly lost interest in the book, his thoughts turned to other things, which of course led to his past. And then he realized. He realized he had been _happy without them._ And he...he didn't know how to handle it.

Every single day he had thought of... _them_ at least once. More like at least one hundred times. But _today..._ they hadn't even crossed his mind. His wonderful friends... _forgotten by_ him _of all people._

And he was _ashamed._ Because he was being _selfish_ again.

Didn't he say he would stop this? His promise had been forgotten while being lavished with the comforts and utter happiness that surrounded him at Nick's home. But...this wasn't _about_ him. It was about defeating Voldemort so all his mistakes could be rectified.

He...he didn't _deserve_ this. And suddenly memories shot through his mind, of all the _battles_ and all the _death_ and while hanging on the edge of the precipice, he couldn't help but think - _Why on Earth didn't this happen sooner?_

And he fell.

* * *

"Harry. HARRY. Harry, I need you to stay still for me. Quit shooting curses or I'll have to restrain you. Do you understand? _Harry…_ " He continued flailing, eyes wide and pupils blown.

Where was he? He...he didn't know this place. No- this must be enemy territory. He had been captured! He shouted every defensive spell he knew, memories making his mind hazy. He felt ropes tie around him and he struggled, but he knew he was caught. He was going to die. And part of him was even glad.

"Harry, look at me. It's _okay. You're safe. Calm. Down."_ And something about those icy blue eyes was familiar… _Nick._ And Harry broke down crying because what else could he do?

Warm, weathered hands wrapped around him, the ropes melting away from Harry and their memory like snow on a hot day.

"Shhh. It's alright Harry. You've got nothing to fear. It's alright now."

Harry gripped onto Nick like a lifeline, tears and snot getting everywhere but neither cared.

Not right now, not _here._

Finally, Harry relaxed, strangely calm after breaking down. He hadn't been able to in _so long..._ It was _nice_ being able to cry without worries. Without having a person depending on him everywhere he turned. At Nick's stare Harry closed up, not wishing to speak of this to _anyone._

Never. Nononono _no._

The man tilted Harry's chin up until their eyes met, his other hands reaching to wipe away a few stray tears.

"You don't have to tell me details. Just tell me _whatever_ you want. But don't you _dare_ shut down on me."

So Harry told him about the good days.

Of long days spent playing Quidditch and lying around in the sun. Of entire nights spent "studying" but really he and Ron were just playing chess while 'Mione tried to guilt-trip them into learning _something._ Of their adventures together and the laughs they had shared. He spoke of those times for hours and Harry realized for the first time _just how many_ happy times he had with them. And he smiled.

Finally Harry became too tired to even sit upright, let alone continue talking so he began his trudge off to bed. Before he made it to his room though Nick gripped him into the fiercest hug he had received in a very long time, and he felt as if his entire form was being engulfed by him.

"Goodnight Harry."

And of all the things he could have done Nick _kissed him on the forehead_ and with one last pat to his head, left him to go to bed. Harry would never admit what type of tears he shed before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"So _Harry._ You excited to go to _schooool_?" Nick sat at the table with Harry while he engulfed his eggs furiously, his chin resting upon his palms while his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Harry slowly pulled his eyes from his food - _and really Nick shouldn't expect this from him when he was_ this _hungry!-_ and gave his own form of a low-class glare, a mere crinkling of the eyes. After one last swig of his orange juice Harry picked himself up, hands reaching for the ceiling in a cat-like stretch. Nick pouted lightly from his seated position- being ignored did _not_ agree with him.

" _Haaaarry._ Answer!" Harry took a few more seconds to stretch and with a wave of his wand sent his bags flying towards him.

"Yes, yes I'm excited. Thanks for the concern ya old geezer." With a bright smile sent at Nick, Flamel knew the boy was telling the truth for once and lifted himself up as well.

"I'm sure it's more about _Hogwarts_ itself though than the other children I suppose?" Harry nodded softly, his hands running through his small moleskin pouch quickly. He had to make sure all his _important_ stuff was with him.

"Well, I think these potions will help you enjoy the Hogwarts experience even more."

20 mini vials of multi-colored potions were levitated into Harry's still-open moleskin bag and when he caught sight of what he _knew_ to be Dreamless Sleep potion Harry began to argue, but Nick shushed him with a careless wave of his hand.

"Never more than one vial every two days. You _can_ get addicted, but it's more likely that your body will just become used to it too quickly. Use them well." And with a pat of the bag Nick sent Harry one of his signature grins and apparated to the Hogwarts Express, not worried at all about Harry not following behind him.

* * *

"Hurry your skinny arse up! I swear, you'd think we were old lovers taking a romantic stroll in the park!" Nick trailed in front of Harry, and behind Harry his luggage floated along, bumping into others every now and then but still effortlessly keeping up with them.

"Well I'm _sorry_ I wanted to appreciate the view. Trying to get rid of me Flamel? Bit unsubtle but...hey. You never seemed the cunning type." At that Nick slowed down, his grin lighting up his face and making him appear as young as Harry.

"And _that's_ why you'll be in Slytherin you little snake. Those witty comebacks of yours will guarantee you a seat in the house of green." Harry pshed at that, a light flush appearing on his cheeks.

"I will _not_ be a Slytherin. I am an honorary Gryffindor! I'll have _you_ know I pulled Godric's sword out of the Sorting Hat in my second year!" Nick put a fake awed expression on his face and used his hands to push his cheeks together, making him a _very_ funny vision.

"Oh _really_? How _fascinating!_ Godric must be getting soft in his old age. Probably wanted you to feel like you belonged." Harry flushed again, secretly fearing Nick was right.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Finally they made it to the Hogwarts train door. But for some reason Harry couldn't just climb aboard. A few seconds passed, and Harry did _exactly_ what he wanted to.

 _I'll show you Gryffindor bravery._

And he hugged Nick as hard as he could, face buried in the man's warm chest.

Hands came to his back and lifted him up, causing Harry to flail around but _laugh_ at the same time because he felt like a kid for once in his life. Harry couldn't help but notice that he had never been hugged like this before. And he liked it.

Finally a squirming Harry was released and the second kiss Nick had ever given Harry was pressed to his forehead. His heart swelled but he held back the tears. He would let loose later in private.

Nick stepped back and took in the boy in front of him. The messy black hair was just as crazy as always, but the poor thing had filled out a bit and the bruises beneath his eyes were now nonexistent. His eyes sparkled and his cheeks were flushed, looking every bit a normal teenage boy. Nick couldn't resist diving in for another hug, for this was _his_ boy now. His Harry. And he would take care of him.

Until the end.

They broke apart once more and Harry sent Nick a brilliant smile, all teeth and red cheeks. Nick couldn't even begin to stop the tear that rolled down his own. Harry's grin became more somber, but he didn't comment. Instead, he just asked a single question that had been eating at him for some time.

"Why did you tell me all that stuff when we first met? About the Philosopher's Stone?" Nick's smile became small and he trailed a hand through Harry's black curls, his eyes icy blue as always and wet with care.

"Because..." And Nick's expression abruptly changed to a silly grin, eyes sharpening and the suspicious wetness gone, "I felt like it. You didn't seem to threatening anyways, and boredom can cause me to say the _silliest_ of things."

Harry swatted Nick on the arm, huffing a bit as he lugged his suitcase on the train. "Whatever Nick. See ya at Yule!" And when Harry entered the train, he wiped his eyes quickly and vowed to himself that Nick, _his Nick_ , would not be a casualty. He would protect him.

Until the end.

* * *

Harry entered the first carriage he came across that was empty and sat down, simply enjoying the feeling of the seats which weren't any different from his time.

 _So far so good._ Harry thought to himself.

After about a half hour of simply _sitting_ Harry began fidgeting, no longer enjoying the peace and quiet. He needed to _do_ something. He picked out a random book from his trunk, actually happy for once to see it was about advanced light arts, when he heard three sharp, even clicks on his door, alerting him that he had company. He waved open the door and a few young boys made their way in.

Harry looked at each of them curiously, wondering if he knew any of their descendants.

Of _course_ he would be stuck with baby Death Eaters.

In the front stood a _Malfoy_ of all people, his white-gold hair long and silky, but tied at the nape of his neck with a silver ribbon. The boy's equally silver eyes assessed him quickly and expertly, his hands soon after twisting and his nose upturning.

 _Well, looks like_ someone _doesn't like me._

Harry _really_ couldn't find it in himself to care. To his right was a reed thin boy, with average brown hair and _golden_ eyes of all things.

 _Must be a pureblood trait if he isn't a werewolf._

His features looked pinched, and for some reason Harry was reminded of Theo Nott.

 _M_ _aybe he's his grandfather?_

Finally came the last person within the carriage and Harry found himself confused. No one he knew looked like this guy. His skin was a dark tan and his hair was black and completely straight, falling to the middle of his neck. His eyes were _startling_ though. They were a bright violet. Harry had _never_ seen eyes like _that_ before.

After assessing each of them in kind Harry put on a bright grin, hoping to make them feel comfortable. No matter what, he would _not_ judge these people on the sins of their future selves and offspring. It just wasn't right. Thoughts of Snape ran through his mind and the torture he put _Harry_ through and that just cemented Harry's decision in his mind. He was going to be nice. To baby Death Eaters.

Why did this seem like such a bad idea?

"Hey there! Come on in you guys. I've got space." Harry waved them in, his book placed to the side without a care.

Abraxas cocked his head the smallest of spaces, but soon after smiled politely. No teeth showed. He took his seat delicately while Nott took a spot in the corner, soon after pulling a book from his robes and forgetting everything besides the words on the page. The other boy took the middle seat between Nott and Malfoy and Harry immediately recognized that none of them sat by him _on purpose._

 _But why would they do that? I'm not threatening at all. And I_ was _nice._

But the feeling stayed with him, and he couldn't help but think that this might be part of the Slytherin shenanigans he had always tried to stay _far_ away from.

Abruptly Malfoy sent Harry a dazzling smile and his pale hand laid between them, obviously a sign for him to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Abraxas Malfoy."

Harry started at the blonde, noting the similarities and differences between him and his grandson. Both had pointed features, but _Abraxas_ seemed to be much sharper. He also looked a lot more kind, so without any hesitation Harry gripped the others hand firmly, an easy, lopsided grin appearing on his own face.

"Likewise Malfoy. My name's Harry Flamel." The slight twitch of Malfoy's eyes at Harry's smile and his use of 'Malfoy' disappeared immediately at Harry's introduction. Harry couldn't help but notice both Nott and the other boys' eyes swung to him as if he had uttered a secret of the universe.

" _Flamel?_ " Malfoy gasped.

The boy he didn't know seemed to look at him in a new light as well as Nott, and Harry couldn't help but scoff internally.

 _It really is all about blood and power with these guys._ He couldn't help but release a sigh and ran a hand impatiently through his hair, but the smile returned, albeit a little less _bright._

"Yeah, I'm a Flamel. Ring a bell for you guys?" Malfoy smiled smoothly, and Harry couldn't help but think slitted pupils would fit the young man well.

"Yes, a very familiar name indeed. You wouldn't happen to be related to-"

"Oh _please_ Malfoy. We just met young _Harry_ here. It's not polite to pry into another's business. Perhaps when we're... _better_ acquainted."

The boy with striking eyes smiled kindly at Harry, no smirk or calculating gaze present. Harry decided right then and there this guy might just be alright. Harry held out his hand this time, his grin back to its previous velocity.

"Harry Flamel. Nice to meet you." The tan boy took his hand softly, a brief squeeze all he recieved before he pulled his hand away.

"Eric Zabini. It truly is a pleasure Mr. Flamel." Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at that, both Malfoy's and _Zabini's_ eyes widening comically.

Harry just _knew_ they were wondering where they went wrong and that seriously made stopping his laughter even harder. Finally the chuckles died down and Harry sent them both a happy smile.

"No need for such formalities. My names _Harry._ Go ahead and call me it." Zabini cocked his head the the left and his easy smile gained a sharper edge.

"Of _course._ And call me Eric, please. I insist." Both looked towards Malfoy and he smiled as well, face completely relaxed, hiding the manipulations perfectly beneath it.

"And call me Abraxas. You are right- there is no need for such _formalities_ between soon-to-be friends." Harry's eyes pinched at the _obvious_ manipulation but allowed it to slide.

Why _couldn't_ they be friends anyway? Perhaps a change would do Harry some good. A different side of things. And as he looked each of his 'soon-to-be' friends over, he couldn't help but think that maybe he could improve the future for not just _his_ friends, but those who suffered _directly_ under Voldemort's wrath. The Death Eaters themselves. So Harry kept his smile ongoing, not even needing to fake it.

"Yes, soon-to-be friends."

* * *

"And you've checked on the first years on the first half of the train? _I_ don't have time to make my way to every single one, but each should meet at least one of us. If I find you've missed any I shall be... _displeased._ "

His final year at Hogwarts had just begun, and just as he had expected he was made Head Boy. The badge had found its way to him just a short couple weeks ago; he had been pleased, but not surprised.

Today marked the beginning of his last journey and as he felt the train begin to move he couldn't help the wave of nostalgia that hit him. Hogwarts would forever be his home. And he knew a part of him would miss it.

These thoughts were soon thrown away for more _pressing_ matters and he stared at the younger Black before him unblinkingly, impatient for the answers he seeked. Every young mind would hear of Tom Riddle's kindness if he could help it. He needed as many people as he could sympathetic to his cause, and getting them when they first arrived was the perfect time to plant the seed.

"Y-yes my Lord. Every first year has been accounted for and talked to briefly. Each have heard your name." Tom nodded shortly at that, already walking ahead and thoughts on different plans. Alphard Black was the furthest thing from his mind now. His steps slowed as he found the compartment he and his closest Knights stayed in, but was surprised to see a new occupant.

 _Crazy black hair, bright green eyes, and icecream covering his chin._

And Tom then remembered the _warmth_ as well and he couldn't help but think this year at Hogwarts would be more interesting than he could have guessed.

* * *

He and Eric had just been having a riveting discussion on the defensive uses on household charms when someone new opened the door without knocking and flouncing into the carriage as if he owned the place.

 _I_ hate _arrogant people._

But when Harry's eyes reached their new occupant's face, Harry's face abruptly flushed and he _remembered._

 _Of course I had to jinx it by saying he would be at Hogwarts. Ugh._

He quickly recovered himself though and waved at the boy.

 _No way he remembers anyway. Wasn't really a big deal after all._

The boy's dark grey eyes latched onto him and he could feel himself being studied... _again._

 _Why do all Slytherins have to do that? And so_ blatantly _too. I swear, next one who does it I'm gonna accuse of...well I don't know, but I'll embarrass them for sure!_

"Hey there. You friends with Abraxas and Eric?" The tall boy's face never changed, but Harry couldn't help but feel like the boy sneered internally at the suggestion of them being his friends.

 _Hm. I sure am getting good at the 'reading between the lines' thing. Wonder how that happened._

"Yes, they are my...companions. Who might you be?" Harry sported his signature grin and ruffled a hand through his curls quickly.

"I'm Harry Flamel. What about yourself?" The boy stretched out his hand, fingers long and pale and Harry was reminded of _spiders_ of all things.

"I'm Tom. Tom Riddle."

* * *

The boy was...odd.

He was utterly disgraceful with himself with his wild gestures and untested words. The boy just spouted whatever came to mind from the useless opening others may call a _mouth_. While both his Slytherins continued to sneer to themselves quietly, he could see that they weren't entirely... _unaffected_ either.

The boy had an unusual _charisma_ that Tom hadn't seen with anyone else before. While the boy's words were utterly idiotic and facial expressions disgustingly _emotional_ , he still managed to be entertaining and only slightly annoying. He could only imagine the effect he would have an _average_ person.

Suddenly, the uncanny green eyes of the boy who _insisted_ he be called 'Harry' locked onto his own and for a moment he felt something... _familiar_ about the boy. Like a friend from early childhood you hadn't seen in many years.

 _But you didn't_ have _friends as a child,_ did you _Tom?_ His inner musings were abruptly shut down in favor of paying attention to the brat in front of him.

"So what about you Riddle? What's your favorite Quidditch team?" And Tom smiled slightly, just a _hint_ of teeth showing.

 _I caught that use of my last name_ Harry. _Why do I have to use yours if you won't use mine? Hmm?_

Let the games begin.

* * *

Harry didn't know conversing could be so _tiring._ In the past he had mostly hung out with... _her_ and Ron, not wishing to leave the close friends he already had. They had been his _first_ after all, and why would he need more than them? He had met Luna of course, and Neville was nice enough as well, but Luna had been otherworldly and Neville was just as socially awkward as himself if not _more_ so.

 _These_ people though...he just felt so _uncomfortable._ Every word they said felt calculated and cold, and he felt himself constantly being measured and compared, and found _subpar._ He... _didn't_ like the feeling the other Slytherins gave him, but it had also been nice in a way. It wasn't... _loud_ with them of all things.

Harry didn't quite know how to explain it, but it was as if every conversation was serious and calm. With Gryffindors, you had to yell to have your opinions heard. With the _snakes_ though...everyone thought through _everything_ they said, and it gave Harry time to think. To come up with _what_ exactly he wanted to say. And Harry wasn't the best with words, making this a blessing.

But this wasn't quite right either. Many times throughout the train ride Harry had had to use his wit to keep up with both Abraxas and Eric. If he failed he would be ridiculed. And that was _another_ thing. Failures weren't quite as _obvious_ with the Slytherins. No word was said against you, not that _Harry_ had seen yet of course, but there was this... _tension_ in the air. You just _knew_ you had done something _not quite right._

And he had gotten that feeling _many_ times during the train ride to Hogwarts.

Nevertheless, Harry had no want to delve right into the snake pit. While they were nice and Harry wouldn't mind keeping in touch, Gryffindor was where he belonged. Where he wanted to _stay._

Still, when they rode the thestrals over and Harry made his way up to the Sorting Hat instead of with the other Slytherins he gave them each a firm shake, hoping his intentions of remaining friends was clear. He saw the wink Eric gave him, showing that he understood, but the other's expressions remained clear and cool. Betraying nothing.

Harry sighed to himself while searching through the first years around him, curiosity burning through him at the thought of one of these people being his own ancestor or a relative of a friend. Soon enough his name was called, his daydreaming cut short.

He made his way to the front, a light blush dusting his neck at the attention he was receiving. He would _never_ get used to it. The hat dropped onto his head and he was slightly happy, but also disappointed the hat slipped easily over his eyes and ears.

 _Hmmm difficult, very difficult-Wait, I've sorted you before! I don't remember though...Oh. I_ see. _From the future are you? Oh my. The damage...you poor boy. Hm. I see. Alright then. You want to save the world? I'll put you where you need to be!_

 _Ah. Back in Gryffindor at last._

 _"_ SLYTHERIN!"


	5. New Friends, or Enemies?

Hey! Sorry this chapter came so late. That's what you get when I give out 4 chapters all at once. :D Anyway, this chapter isn't much, but this'll be my usual style. I go between both Harry and Tom's POV. And sorry it isn't very long. I don't know how I managed to write such long chapters for the original haha. :D Btw-did I mention how much I HATE my other version? How did you guys read it? It sucks ASS. Anyway, please enjoy. Let me know how you think of Tom btw. I'm really worried I'm not getting him quite crazy enough. But don't worry, that'll come up later. ANYWAY, hope you like and review your thoughts!

* * *

Chapter 5

New Friends...or Enemies?

"We'll be Friends Forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet.

"Even longer." Pooh answered."

― A.A. Milne, _Winnie-the-Pooh_

* * *

 _What?_

This...this wasn't _possible._ Yeah, he and Nick had _joked_ about it...but Harry wasn't a Slytherin. He was brave, and chivalrous, and _blunt_...

 _No. I refuse. This is_ not _happening to me of all people!_

Harry rethought through all his interactions, how he had reacted to the people around him. Was he truly Slytherin material? Was he devious and cunning? Sure, his plans had been pretty full-proof during the war, but that was because he understood Voldemort! It had nothing to do with _him_ as a person. Right? But as his feet dragged toward the House of Snakes and his own robes become embroidered in green, he knew that it _had_ been him.

By entering the mind of a snake, he had become one himself.

* * *

 _Oh Merlin...this is going to be_ exhausting.

Harry finally made his way to the Slytherin table, but found no empty ones beside the boys he had met earlier. Malfoy gave an innocent shrug while Zabini seemed to be avoiding his gaze. That other boy though...he was staring _right at him._

His grey eyes were cold, his head cocked calculatingly. Harry wanted to be miffed but...they _were_ Slytherins after all. Maybe this was a test of some sort? No one was glaring, just apathetic. So Harry let go of his confusion and went with it. Maybe he would find someone new anyway. Not _everyone_ in Slytherin would be a baby Death Eater. Right?

He sat himself beside a girl who seemed oddly familiar to him and looked to be around his age. She had her head buried in a thick book, lank black hair hanging around her pale face. He couldn't see her actual facial features though, so he had no idea if she was related to someone he knew. He sat down as delicately as possible, mind thinking back to how each of those purebloods had acted.

Maybe that's what had put them off. He didn't know _what_ he had done...but he _was_ in the past. He hadn't really been around anyone during this time to test out their mannerisms, and Nick didn't count because he was barely of this world anyway. So, either all snakes were put through this, or Harry had inadvertently done something to piss _someone_ off.

With a sigh Harry decided to put his minds off things, knowing he would only stress himself out by overthinking it. It _could_ just be that the boys simply didn't like him. He had never really hung out with the Slytherins in his time. Maybe it wasn't Malfoy; maybe Harry's personality just didn't clash well with the ambitious and cunning.

 _Why was I put here then?_

With _another_ sigh Harry cut off his inner musings and dug into his baked potato. Answers would either come in time, or he'd remain friendless for his last year at Hogwarts. With a glance at the upturned faces and quiet conversation, Harry couldn't find it in himself to mind.

* * *

 _Why isn't he upset?_

Tom blocked out the pureblood brats that surrounded him, already finding the drivel they talked about utterly useless. His sights were instead on the newest addition to Slytherin house. One Harry Flamel.

The boy, now that he was in _his_ House, was full of contradictions. He was loud and boisterous, _nothing_ like the quiet and restrained nature within the House of Snakes. He hadn't seemed to show any kind of advanced ambition, what with his "I'm not completely sure" response when talk of future careers surfaced while on the train. Not to mention his table manners were absolutely atrocious. The boy didn't even put a napkin in his lap for Merlin's sake!

Tom just…. _didn't_ understand this boy _at all._ Based on his calculations, the boy should have been a Gryffindor. No doubt about it. And he had never been wrong. Not until now.

* * *

"So...how are ya?" Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair, eyes peeking up from under his fringe.

He _knew_ there was nothing to fear...but he had never been great with other people. And that had been _with_ his fellow Gryffindors to back him up. The girl sighed loudly and looked up, her black eyes and thick brows _much_ too intense for comfort, but he knew that face. And to be honest, he was a bit excited.

"What do _you_ want, boy?" Her voice was silky smooth, surprisingly high-pitched. Everything about her _oozed_ contempt, but he could see the same nervousness. And he knew what to do. He sent her a lopsided grin, too much teeth, but _hopefully_ easygoing.

"Just someone to talk to. You seem like a great contender. Whatcha reading?" She cocked her brow up, obviously unamused.

"I'm not sure your ridiculously tiny troll brain would get past the first sentence without utterly imploding upon itself. So, there's truly no point in learning it's title." She shoved her face back into the large book, no longer paying a lick of attention to Harry. Not even when he started laughing.

"Wow...I haven't heard a better insult in _a while._ I'm Harry Flamel. Pleasure to meet you…" And, surprisingly, when Harry waved his hand in the other girl's face she grabbed it. She gave a quick squeeze and let go, eyes like a pair of familiar black holes he never would have guessed himself missing.

"Eileen Prince. You would do well to remember, for I shan't repeat myself." And Harry wouldn't even _begin_ to try covering the laugh that he let loose, or the grin that appeared on his face.

* * *

 _No way._ The boy...he had befriended _Prince_ of all people.

It wasn't possible. The girl didn't even care for _Tom_ , and he had the entire school wrapped around his finger. Flamel obviously didn't have any kind of intelligence, so why would she give him the time of day?

 _It's that...charisma._

Yes, that made sense. He supposed Flamel was... _kind of_ endearing in a childish sort of way. The way his face showed any and all emotions he felt made you feel as if he was entirely genuine. And honesty breeds trust and comfort. Yes, that made sense. Eileen just found him an appealing new toy.

Her loud chuckles did _not_ make him doubt his assumption.

* * *

"And-and she actually _hit_ him?" Harry laughed along with her, the memory bringing tears to his eyes.

" _Yes._ It-it was _amazing!_ I mean, he totally deserved it, but _still._ A little thirteen year old making the big bad pureblood cry? _Hilarious!_ " Harry was _extremely_ proud of himself. It had been awkward at first, but after a few minutes of failed attempts he had finally found a good conversation topic. Violence.

"I still can't believe a _muggleborn_ of all people would have the nerve to attack a pureblood. And a _girl_ as well! You choose your friendships wisely Mr. Flamel."

"Oh please, just call me Harry. And I'll call you Eileen." Her lips upturned slightly and she nodded.

"Alright _Harry._ Of course, I'm assuming you don't mean to pursue me romantically, so I would keep in mind what girls you ask to call by first name. Many will take offense, especially those engaged." Harry's mouth fell open, hands whipping around and head shaking to remove _those_ thoughts from her head.

"Nonono! I would never-well I mean you _are_ attractive so I-but that doesn't mean...Ugh." Harry grinned shyly, hand coming up to rub his neck nervously.

"I do _not_ wish to pursue a relationship. You just seem nice and I wouldn't mind having at least _one_ friend in the snake pit."

For the first time that night she gave a true smile, teeth sharp and lips thin. Her eyes glinted and above all, she looked _dangerous._

"We don't have friends here, boy. But we _do_ have enemies. Be glad you didn't make one out of me."

* * *

Harry didn't understand how everyone didn't get sick of all the _green_ in here. Green this, green that, it was... _weird._ At least Gryffindor had some gold mixed with the red. He _could_ get used to the leather seats though. _Those_ were nice.

He sat down in the armchair nearest to the fireplace and waved Eileen over, hoping that they could talk a bit more. While her insults were much more creative and nasty than Snape's, they were filled with less hate, so it was more entertaining than anything.

At his motion she glared and waved her book, making it clear she didn't want to converse. He sent his best puppy-dog look though, one he remembered Luna saying was particularly adorable. Of course, she conveyed that by saying it caused Blibbering Humdingers to tickle a person's ear, which was just 'adorable' in Luna-speak. Eileen sighed and walked over, her eyes looking quite ferocious in the fire-light.

"Boy, I don't speak to many people for one reason only. I find extended conversation boring. If you bore me, I will no longer spend _any_ time with you. So, to put it in simpler terms- _piss off._ " And she walked away.

Harry grinned happily, knowing Snape well enough to see that soon he and Eileen would be great friends. He opened his _Advanced Light Arts_ book once again, hoping to finish chapter five before he went to sleep. In just a few minutes a shadow covered him, utterly destroying his ability to read. He looked up curiously when the shadow didn't disappear, and was surprised to see the boys who had ignored him earlier standing there. Weren't they mad at him?

"Um...hello. Did you need something?" Harry shut his book. hoping not to accidentally offend them in any way. Who knew what these Purebloods found insulting?

"Hello." The boy with deep grey eyes said, his gaze never leaving Harry's own. To be honest, it was a little... _creepy._

Wasn't extended eye contact a sign of wanting to kill someone? Harry waited a few seconds, the boy's eyes looking deep into his own all the while. Was this a threatening tactic? Would it be better if he looked away or if he continued staring? Was he even allowed to blink? The issue was resolved for him though when the boy with unnatural violet eyes butted in, grinning in a natural way that was... _too_ natural somehow.

"No, we don't need anything in particular. Except our seats." Harry's eyes narrowed, not believing his ears. They...they wanted his _seat_? This pettiness was above even _Draco._

"Um, sorry, but I sat here first. 'Fraid you'll have to sit yourselves elsewhere. What about that couch _right over there._ " Harry pointed over to the large couch which could _easily_ seat four people and the other loveseat beside it. The boy's eyes widened, seemingly disbelieving that Harry hadn't just gotten up. Did he really look like that much of a pushover?

The idea of it made Harry's temper flare. Malfoy's next words didn't help in the slightest.

" _Yes._ Actually. As we understand it you _obviously_ don't understand the mechanics of Slytherin house, but only the most powerful of-" Harry raised a hand and stood up, eyes narrowed and lips set in a straight line.

"I don't _care_ about whatever 'rules' you guys have in Slytherin house. I'm just a guy trying to get by. Now, I don't mean to offend you all, but I don't take kindly to bullies. And from what I've seen, that's all you are. Now, if you would be so kind as to get out of my light, I'm going to return to reading." Harry plopped back down, brain not focused on the book anymore, but now unwillingly to move lest they not take his argument seriously.

Besides, he didn't want to act as if he was _pouting_ by running away. Harry remained oblivious to the shocked silence around him, and the eyes that had remained fastened onto him the entire time.

* * *

 _Fascinating._ Based on the boy's overall kindness and naiveté , he hadn't expected such a... _powerful_ response.

It was obvious the boy had been bullied in the past, and had experience with things being taken from him without thought. Perhaps that's where the kindness came from? The exact opposite route Tom had taken. Well, it would take time for the boy to get over this, so he'd just have to try again lat-

"I'm-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it. I'm sure you guys are just used to having this spot, and that's fine. I needed to hit the sack anyway. Night." And the boy actually had the nerve to _pat him on the shoulder,_ bright green eyes shimmering at him, and an equally brilliant smile on his face.

As he left, Tom couldn't help but wonder how he could pull his lips into a smile that big so much without hurting himself.

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Harry couldn't believe how he had blown up earlier. He had _no_ interest in having to deal with anymore Slytherin grudges. Those guys could wait _forever_ before getting back at you. And they got you back _ten-fold._ His stupid pride just got in the way- _again._

The boy...what was his name? Zabini? He had asked for the seat nicely, and Harry was sure they had just had those spots for awhile. If Harry hadn't acted like a jerk and just said no, he was sure they would have been fine with it. But _nooOOOoo,_ he had to get crazy about it, jumping on his own personal soapbox and preaching about the wrongful act of bullying.

He only hoped he wouldn't be completely ostracized too quickly. Of course, this mostly had to do with Eileen. He had made a friend with her, and he'd hate to accidentally pull her down with him. Of course, he was sure that she'd just throw him under the bus if it came to that, but he did enjoy being around her. So far anyway.

He had a feeling that, just like Snape, if he could worm his way into her heart, she'd be the best friend he could have. Besides, she said there were only allies in Slytherin house. He _had_ to prove her wrong, didn't he?

* * *

" _Harry, no stop, you don't understand! I'm not her I swear I'm_ not her _, please Harry don't do this-!"_

Harry shot up out of bed, a scream breaching his lips without permission. He panted and shivered uncontrollably; tears falling down his face and their sloppy trail leading into his mouth. After a minute of sitting and getting a handle over himself, he spit out the salty taste in his mouth. His thoughts refused to forget the nightmare... _the memory,_ though.

" _Oh God."_ And he rushed out of bed and fell to the porcelain floor, vomit thankfully landing in the toilet and not onto himself.

"Here. You have a little…" Harry fell back in his hurry to stand, eyes wide and red.

The boy with grey eyes stood above him, hair tousled from sleep. He smiled kindly at Harry, and in his hand lay a soft, white towel, and Harry realized what he was talking about. Soon his face matched the red of his eyes and he took the towel from Riddle, not catching the split second touch of their fingers. He wiped the leftover vomit from his chin and tried to smile, but ultimately failed. His thoughts remained on the nightmare...on what _he had done._ To be honest, he wanted to be alone. But for some reason, the boy refused to leave.

"Um...is this toilet special to you, too?" Riddle laughed, surprisingly, and held out his hand, and Harry grabbed it. Unlike the time with the ice cream, it lingered.

"No, it isn't. I am...merely concerned for my fellow peer. I don't believe you could have smuggled alcohol into Hogwarts so quickly, and even if you could, there doesn't seem to be any kind of smell on you. So, what caused you to vomit in the middle of the night? Do we have an anorexic in our midst?" Harry laughed at that and dusted himself off, thoughts of _that_ moving to the back of his brain.

" _No._ I assure you, there is nothing wrong with me. Just had a nightmare s'all." Harry managed to pull up a grin this time and was secretly happy someone bothered to check on him. He had assumed all the Slytherins would simply ignore his nightly issues. It seemed that wouldn't be the case. This would make it a bit more complicated though...

"A nightmare that caused nausea? It must have been pretty vulgar." Harry sighed at that, part of him wishing that's all it had been.

"Yeah, it was." And Harry walked back to bed, even though he wouldn't get another wink of sleep.

* * *

 _Liar._

His face screamed it, that it was something worse. Something terrifying.

Tom hadn't had nightmares in a very long time, if ever. He did have dreams though. Of things that would give _others_ nightmares. That small fact had never managed to bother him.

Before the interesting interaction with Harry Flamel he had just been reading calmly in bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly he felt the soft vibrations of running and the sound of crying. He ran his hand through his hair a few times, messing it up, and walked over, curious as to what was going on.

When he saw the boy he had been endlessly fascinated with today vomit, he grabbed a towel from the rack, and calmly waited for him to finish. He couldn't believe his luck though. What a perfect time to figure out some of his secrets.

"Um…is this toilet special to you too?" He let loose a quick laugh, not realizing he had waited a bit too long to respond. Tom supposed he was a bit too tired. Or maybe... _no. Not possible._ He did have to admit the boy _was_ awfully charming-and suddenly he realized his fascination. The boy reminded him of _himself._

Of how he could draw people to him like moth to a flame. But they were also completely different. Tom drew people to him with his intelligence and power. While this boy...he did it with genuinity. Something Tom in all ways _lacked._

"No, it isn't. I am...merely concerned with my fellow peer. I don't believe you could have smuggled alcohol into Hogwarts so quickly, and even if you could, there doesn't seem to be any kind of smell on you. So what caused you to vomit in the middle of the night? Do we have an anorexic in our midst?"

When the boy didn't question his term of 'anorexia' he got another fun fact. He must have pro-muggle parents, or live among muggles.

" _No._ I assure you there is nothing wrong with me. Just had a nightmare s'all." The boy managed to smile this time, though tiredness tinged the edges.

Tom just didn't understand the utter... _vulnerability_ this boy showed. How could he be comfortable right now? And feel the need to smile at _him_ as if to...make _him_ feel better. It just didn't make any sense. Especially when he could tell the boy wasn't trying to manipulate him.

 _Unless he's even better than you foresaw..._

Tom immediately threw away that option. He was the _master_ of manipulation. There was no way this... _thing_ was in any way better than him. Simply inconceivable.

There was something he was missing, and Tom could feel a giddy feeling rising inside him as the boy left the room.

He had a new pet project. And he had a feeling _this_ one was going to be special.

* * *

Also! I wanted to thank everyone who follows Malicious Intentions. I just hit 100 reviews! WOOOOOO! First time I've had 3-digit numbers on reviews for a story before! Let's hope they keep coming haha. Shoutout to all those who reviewed! And remember, I wanna know what you think of my Tom and Harry. How can I improve? Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
